Lol Limewire
by sci-fi.is.my.life
Summary: That Tuesday it was just too much. The Evil League of Teachers, brain melting formulae and a hundred and twenty six other things to do. All he could think of were pirates and it was all Blaine's fault. Klaine fluff.


Lol Limewire

Pairin' on this here fine adventure: Klaine

Note o' the autharrrrrr: This just will NOT make any sense at all unless you go and listen to "The Pirate Song" by Lazy Town or if you type "lol limewire" into you tube. The you tube version is better. It has little dancing cartoon pirates : D

Tally ho!

Enjoy

Sci-fi

It started off innocently. Just one of those song you have on your iPod like 'Ha, oh yeah this song'.

One of those songs that you'd listen to once, maybe twice and it would be in your head for the entire bloody day. Potentially for the rest of the week if you were that way inclined.

Blaine, however was a different case entirely. He had the song on his "Most Played' play list. It had five stars on one of the most rigorously controlled iPod rating system Kurt had ever seen and he'd had the privilege of touching Rachel Berry's (bedazzled) iPod.

That Tuesday he'd had enough . Teachers were being unnecessarily cruel and had all apparently convened to come up with some sort of evil plan to make all of his projects, tests and homework due on Friday next week. Seriously, who puts tests on Friday? That was just plain mean, Dalton or no.

On top of all that Wes was being gavel friendly again and insisting that all the non existent free time they supposedly had was to be spent rehearsing.

He was supposed to study, rehearse and sleep simultaneously. And that stupid song was stuck in his head.

It was all Blaine's fault. Stupid Blaine being all charming and dapper while secretly getting that god awful song stuck in his head.

He seethed at his desk trying to stuff formulae into his already short-circuiting brain, but all he could think of were pirates.

Giving up on seething and formulae, he shoved away form his desk grabbing his shower kit, ignoring the startled look on Nick's face as he stormed out of their room and down to the showers. As he neared the showers all thoughts of pirates, evil teachers and stupid ass calculus formulae that they were probably never going to use again EVER after they left school, were shoved to the back on his mind as the thought of warm water and relaxation took hold of all his remaining capacity to think.

As he opened the door to the showers he was welcomed by a wave of steam and the sound of another shower going.

Slipping in quietly, so the other boy wouldn't hear him. Kurt still couldn't believe how comfortable the Dalton boys were with each other. The amount of times he had walked in on a multi person conversation over the tops of stalls or an impromptu sing along was incredible. Or the somewhat (read absolutely) hilarious hallway encounters with boys who'd had their clothes taken and been locked out of their rooms to stand confused, dripping wet, in only a towel, a prank the boarders never seemed to tire of.

Shaking his head in fondness and the remaining disbelief at the absolute childness of some people, he slid out of his clothes and into his shower.

When he first moved to Dalton he could never quite figure out shower etiquette when it was only him and one other person in the showers. You couldn't take the one right next to the person, that was just weird. But you couldn't shower as far way from the other person as possible that was just rude. It took about a week for him to figure out that you chose the shower one closer than halfway between the person and the wall. Which was where he was now.

Loosing himself and all thoughts of Evil Teachers Leagues, homework and all the ramblings of his poor sleep deprived mind he failed to notice when the other boy started to hum.

The melody wove its way around Kurt until he was humming along completely unaware of what he was doing.

This continued until Kurt was jolted back to reality as he realised which song he was humming.

"God damn it, Blaine! Would you stop singing that song"

"But being a pirate is all I can be"

"Blaine"

"Do what you want cause a pirate is free"

"Blaaaaaaaaaine"

"YOU ARE A PIRATE"

"Blaine, I swear to music, you are not getting any for two whole entire weeks"

Nick looked up from his history essay and a long, pained wail of "NOOOOOOOOOOOO" echoed down the hall.

Blaine must have been singing the Pirate Song again. The last time he'd done that Kurt wouldn't let Blaine within three feet of him. For nearly a fortnight the Warblers had to put up with whiney frustrated Blaine. It hadn't been pretty. Nick was pretty sure Flint still had those scars.

He shuddering as he thought of what this sexile would bring. When would Blaine learn that The Pirate Song plus stressed Kurt did not equal good times for anyone?


End file.
